1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image formation control device and a method for changing the information of a medium on which an image is to be formed (which is hereinafter referred to simply as an image forming medium) and, in particular, to an image formation control device for controlling the output of an image forming medium, and to a method for changing the information of an image forming medium used in an image forming device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image forming device includes a paper feed unit (a paper feed tray), and mediums on which images are formed are stored in the paper feed unit of the image forming device. Then, an image formation control device is used to control the output of the image forming medium in accordance with the information of the image forming medium. Here, the term "image forming device", in particular, means a printing device such as a printer or the like, while the term "image forming medium" means a sheet of paper such as a sheet of ordinary paper, an OHP sheet or the like. Also, the term "information of the image forming medium" means information on the size of the paper or the like, and the term "image formation control device" corresponds to a printer server which controls the printing device.
Generally, a paper feed tray, in which sheets of paper can be stored, includes a paper feed tray of a cassette type that a large number of sheets can be set therein, and a paper feed tray of a manual feed type that a small number of sheets can be set therein.
The sizes of the sheets set in the paper feed tray of a cassette type can be automatically detected by the printer server, whereas the sizes of the sheets set in the paper feed tray of a manual feed type cannot be detected automatically, or, most of the sizes of the sheets set in the paper feed tray of a manual feed type cannot be set as hardware.
Therefore, the sizes of the sheets, which are set in an automatically detectable paper feed tray, can be automatically set in the printer server, whereas the sizes of the sheets, which are set in a paper feed tray incapable of automatic detection, must be set into the printer server by a user.
However, in the above-mentioned printer, there arises an inconvenience if the printer server accepts requests for change of the paper size from a client for all the paper feed trays. That is, if the print sever accepts the paper size change request for the automatically detectable paper feed tray as well, then there is a fear that a wrong paper size given by the client is accepted and thus a correctly set paper size will be changed.